The present invention relates to electronic displays such as electronic shelf labels, and more specifically to a system and method for managing electronic price label overlays.
Electronic shelf label systems typically include a plurality of electronic price labels (EPLs) for each item in a store. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where prices for all of the displays can be changed.
In order to reduce the cost of such systems, only a limited amount of information, including price information, is displayed electronically. Item descriptions and product codes are not likely to change. Therefore, such information is typically displayed through signs or overlays attached to the electronic shelf label.
A store employee must provide a new overlay each time a new product is added and information for an existing product changes. Determining when an overlay's information is incorrect and updating information for the overlay are labor-intensive processes. An operator views the existing overlay and records information, with changes, for a new overlay.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for managing electronic price label overlays that automatically schedules printing of new overlays.